Mon silence , Causé par une souffrance
by dark-schiffer
Summary: Ou pourquoi le perso principal ne parle pas


Disclamer: aucun perso ne m'appartient, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic

Bonjour ou bonsoir, cette fic est ma deuxième, la première en plusieurs chapitre, merci de laissé des rewiew et sur ceux bonne lecture :)

* * *

La cloche sonne ce qui annonce le début des cours, je vais en classe et m'installe à ma place, jouant avec une de mes mèches blonde en attendant les autres. Lassi finit par venir accompagné de Mokka, Pico, Sorbet et Chai s'asseyant à leur tour et nous patientons avant que Mlle Madeleine camarades débattent encore sur le retard de notre professeur, Pico s'enflamme pendant la discussion quand enfin notre maîtresse arrive, Mokka fait une dernière remarque puis nous écoutons le cour donné par Mlle Madeleine. Quand c'est finit tous sortent...tous sauf moi, je reste, attendant...je ne sais pas quoi mais j'attend...dix minutes défilent puis je sort à mon tour.

"-Mokka j'entend rien, ne pousse pas...dit Lassi

-Je crois qu'il parle du départ de Mlle Madeleine. Lui réplique Mokka"

Ils sont appuyé contre la porte du bureau du directeur pour une raison inconnu, espionnage je suppose, Chai arrive du couloir. Pico et Sorbet eux descendent de l'escalier en se tenant la main , se lâchant quelques mètres avant de nous rejoindre, ils ont vraiment cru que je ne les ai pas vu...je baisse les yeux, essayant de dévier mes pensées sur autres choses.

Soudain Lassi entre dans le bureau du directeur , nous la suivons tous, elle se met à hurler des trucs sur le faite que "Mlle Madeleine ne peut pas partir" et "c'est trop dangereux" . Je n'ai pas tout suivit, mais en tout cas tout les autres soutiennent la petite lapine. Puis notre professeur les rassure et finit par nous dire de venir à la salle d'entrainement...

* * *

Je suis arrivé, après tout le monde pour une fois, ils font tous le pied de grues, qu'attendent-ils pour aller voir miss Madeleine?Je me joint à eux...d'un coup ils se tournent vers moi...j'ai compris, j'ai pas le choix, je vais voir notre professeur, quand elle me remarque, elle demande depuis combien de temps je suis ici, évidemment je garde le silence, puis elle me parle mais j'ai déjà déconnecté de la réalité, mon regard a plonger dans celui d'un de mes camarades, captivé par ses beaux yeux , puis finalement je reporte mon attention sur Madeleine, elle me dit de me préparé pour combattre...Attend quoi j'ai du mal entendre!? Moi me battre et puis quoi encore...Jamais...Je ne dit rien puis elle fait avancé une petite poupée rouge devant moi...

"-Allez tu vas y arrivé Terry! Me dit Lassi

-Concentre toi bien . Rajoute Sorbet"

Imbécile comment veut tu que je me concentre avec toi qui hurle...bon je me calme, j'observe ma "cible" , Madeleine me dit de regardé en moi...Ce que je fait, je sonde mon coeur, je n'y vois que noir, tristesse et désespoir...je continu...Maintenant...rage, colère, pulsion meurtrière, puis je fait migré tout ses sentiment vers mes avant bras, cela se transforme en une espèce d'aura maléfique sombre, je finit par jeté mon sort , un gros cube noir tombe sur la poupée ce qui l'envoie au loin...Je me suis défoulé, un petit sourire sadique se colle à mes lèvres. Le combat se termine, Madeleine m'a appris les bases et a découvert que je contrôle la magie de la nuit. Nous entamons un autres combat sauf que les autres m'ont rejoint, après avoir nous avoir tout enseigné, notre prof part. C'est alors que Sorbet se retourne vers moi et commence à frimer:

"-Tu as vu, je suis mage de l'eau, ce qui veut dire de la glace aussi, je contrôle deux éléments au mieux d'un. Me dit-elle sur un ton fière -Comparé a la magie de la nuit...je suis presque plus classe"

Je sert les poings, ce qu'elle peut m'agacé, je commence à m'énervé, une lumière noire m'englobe, je vois mes amis commencé à se plier, que leur arrive-t-ils?

"-Terry, stop tu nous fait mal...Se met a geindre Lassi.

-Relâche la pression s'il te plait. M'implore Chai"

A ce moment je comprend, c'est moi, mon pouvoir les étouffes, je part donc en courant, je réfléchit, comment est-ce arrivé? Sa y ai je me souvient, Sorbet m'a énervé et cette aura est apparu, comme protectrice et apaisante...Je me rend dans le jardin de l'école pour me calmer...

* * *

Deux mois après l'accident de l'entrainement, Mlle Madeleine est partit, je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça, après tout elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Lassi commence à dire des bétises du genre "qu'il y a des fusées dans l'école".N'importe quoi...Durant la journée j'ai traîné avec Chai et Mokka, puis soudain il y a eux un tremblement de terre...Je vois Lassi qui passe en panique, par instinct je la suis, mais elle est plus rapide, je la perd, puis je me retrouve devant une porte étrange, avec un visage...Je m'approche, essaye de l'ouvrir,deux gigantesque yeux s'ouvre fasse a moi, je recule, par surprise pas par peur, ne vous m'éprenez pas, puis d'une grosse voix dit:

"-Seul ceux qui ont une grande puissance peuvent passé la porte qui mènes au cieux."

Un grand pouvoir?! Non la dernière fois, j'ai faillit faire du mal à mes amis, mais ma curiosité est plus forte, donc me concentrant bien, je récite une sorte de sort silencieux, puis un grand voile noir ce dépose jusqu'à nous plongé dans les ténèbres absolu...j'entend des grognement, puis des cris se font entendre en bas, des cris d'élèves...ils ont peur, ce font attrapé par...je ne sais pas, soudain le noir laisse place à la lumière...le visage sur la porte à l'air terrorisé...elle s'ouvre et je passe, soudain je vois devant mes yeux...

* * *

Fin du chapitre 1 ^^


End file.
